Outreach and Recruitment Core (Core E) ? Project Summary The Outreach and Recruitment (OR) Core will serve as the critical liaison between the Wake Forest ADCC and community partners who provide services and resources for older adults and the general public, to provide education and outreach, and to recruit a racially and ethnically diverse group of participants for clinical research. Wake Forest has an impressive track record of successful recruitment for clinical aging trials, with an annual average of 3,400 inquiries and 1,000 enrollees for studies with cognitive outcomes or dementia as an endpoint. Outreach and recruitment efforts targeting African Americans will be a priority in light of our past success enrolling these adults into studies, and in response to national efforts to address disproportionate high prevalence rates of Alzheimer's disease (AD) in this population. To accomplish this aim, we will leverage our institution's strengths with regard to minority engagement and the expertise of OR Core investigators who have considerable experience recruiting minority adults into clinical trials. The OR Core will provide diverse community education and outreach programs, using established partnership networks within a large multi-state catchment area. These programs will focus on education about early detection, progression, treatment, and prevention of AD through modification of risk associated with metabolic disease and other vascular conditions. The OR Core, in collaboration with community and other academic partners, will develop and deliver a state- wide lay educational curriculum on many topics relating to AD, which will also be tailored to address needs of special interest and minority groups. The OR Core will work closely with nonprofit agencies to provide resources and support for families using a model to encourage sustainable programs through lay-led efforts. The OR Core aims support the goals of the National Alzheimer's Project Act (NAPA) by enhancing public awareness and engagement through partnerships with established and successful Wake Forest community engagement programs, a large network of organizations that offer support for older adults and for families affected by dementia. In collaboration with these partners, the OR Core will contribute to NAPA goals by providing targeted education and outreach to improve care quality and efficiency, which will provide an important mechanism for advocacy to expand family resources and promote participation in local and national efforts to prevent and treat AD and other related disorders.